Just Me and Baka-boy
by RealSoseol
Summary: Ten tidak ingin tau hubungan apa ini, yang Ia jalani sekarang. Yang jelas Ia hanya butuh kenyamanan dan Si Baka itu memberinya. Persetan dengan kekasihnya, Ia butuh hanya butuh laki-laki itu. [Yuta x Ten/ YUTEN]


"Lama sekali buka pintunya, kau sedang apa?"

Tanpa diminta masuk, tamu yang tidak tau diri -seperti biasa- itu masuk ke apartemen Ten disaat yang tidak tepat. Ini hampir jam 1 pagi dan hanya orang gila saja yang punya niatan bertamu dan mengganggu waktu tidur orang lain, itu yang ada dalam pikiran Ten. Tapi hal ini tidak aneh jika pelakunya adalah Yuta. Bahkan jika Yuta menyeret Ten untuk pergi ke club malam di area _Gangnam District_ saat Ten demam dan suhu tubuhnya mencapai 39 derajat _celcius_ , itu juga tidak aneh karena lagi-lagi pelakunya adalah Yuta.

"Mau apa?"

Ten menutup pintu apartemennya. Saat Yuta menekan bel apartemennya dengan brutal beberapa menit yang lalu, Ia sudah siap naik ke ranjangnya dengan piyama _dark grey_ yang baru Ia beli. Si tamu tidak tau diri itu sekarang sedang menyibukan diri dengan mencari sekaleng cola di lemari pendingin. Ten tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Yuta disana, yang Ia butuhkan sekarang hanya tidur. Hampir saja Ia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, Yuta muncul dan menariknya ke ruang tengah.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, aku butuh tidur"

Yuta mendudukan dirinya di sofa lalu bersandar sementara Ten enggan untuk duduk. Ia menatap malas Yuta yang tidak merespon ucapannya dan lebih memilih untuk menenggak cola ditangannya.

"Duduk"

Yuta menoleh pada Ten yang masih tidak punya niat untuk duduk. Ten mendelik dan bersiap pergi tapi karena reflek Yuta yang cukup baik, yang terjadi malah tidak sesuai keinginan si pemilik apartemen. Sekarang Yuta yang menang karena Ten dengan masih memasang wajah malas tengah duduk diatas pangkuan Yuta.

"Yuta, aku benar-benar butuh tidur"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku juga sudah mulai mengantuk kok"

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang ke apartemenmu"

Ten menaikan nada suaranya karena kesal sementara Yuta malah tertawa garing mendengar reaksi dari temannya itu. Yuta menatap Ten yang sedang memijat pelipisnya sendiri.

"Pemotretan hari ini sebegitu padatnya?"

Ten mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tangannya sekarang memijat lehernya yang terasa begitu pegal. Hari ini memang Ia punya banyak jadwal pemotretan, terlebih minggu lalu Ia harus menunda beberapa pemotretan karena harus pergi ke Thailand.

"Apa kau sudah minum vitaminmu?"

"Aku bahkan belum makan"

Yuta sadar Ten sensitif jika berurusan dengan makan malam, terlebih makanan berat dan camilan. Ten itu model dan Ia harus menjaga berat badannya agar tetap ideal. Tapi jika urusannya seperti ini Yuta tidak menerima alasan apapun dari Ten untuk tidak makan malam. Yuta memperhatikan Ten yang mulai memejamkan mata dalam pangkuannya. Dengan sengaja Ia melebarkan posisi kakinya hingga Ten terkejut karena hampir jatuh. Tangannya reflek melingkar pada leher teman Jepangnya itu hingga menimbulkan tawa dari Yuta.

"Apa sih maumu?!"

"Kau makan. Sekarang. Aku tidak menerima penolakan dengan alasan apapun. Kau mau mati kelelahan dengan perut kosong?"

Ten mendengus sebal. Yuta tidak bisa dibantah, dan Ten juga terlalu malas untuk berdebat sekarang jadi Ia tidak menjawab sebagai tanda kalau dia tidak menolak perintah dari Yuta. Ten ingin bersantai sebentar karena Ia yakin Yuta yang sekarang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu pasti sedang memesan makanan. Laki-laki berkebangsaan Thailand itu memilih menurunkan tangannya lalu menyamankan diri untuk bersandar pada dada bidang Yuta.

"Jangan tidur"

"Iya, dasar cerewet"

Setelah itu keduanya hening karena Yuta sendiri masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Ten juga sedang melamun. Kadang Ia berpikir kenapa Ia dan Yuta terjebak dalam keadaan yang seperti ini? Jujur saja Yuta itu punya kekasih dan kekasihnya itu wanita. Ten bahkan kenal baik dengan wanita itu. Tapi Yuta tetap melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Orang-orang pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika mereka masih seperti ini. Ten yakin Ia masih cukup normal untuk menyukai seorang wanita, tapi hal itu seperti hilang begitu saja jika Yuta ada di dekatnya. Laki-laki Jepang itu memberinya kenyamanan yang Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Ia bisa sangat menikmatinya.

"Melamunkan apa?"

"Kau tau aku sedang melamun?"

"Habis kau diam saja"

"Kan mungkin saja aku tidur tadi"

"Nyatanya tidak, manis"

Ten reflek mencubit perut Yuta dan berhasil membuat Yuta meringis kesakitan. Ten tertawa puas melihat wajah Yuta sementara korbannya sekarang malah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya senyum semanis ini muncul dari model paling menyebalkan di agency"

Ten tanpa ragu menatap balik Yuta dimana saat ini Yuta tengah tersenyum jahil padanya dan sialnya, ini senyum yang berada di posisi kedua dalam list 'senyum membunuh' milik Ten. Posisi pertama tentu saja versi _Angelic_ dari deretan koleksi senyum Yuta.

"Sialan kau"

Ten hanya membalas singkat lalu kembali ke posisi bersandarnya. Yuta kini menumpu kepalanya diatas kepala Ten sementara tangannya menarik tangan Ten dalam genggamannya dan Ten membalas genggaman hangat Yuta.

"Baka-"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Yuta menghela napas, dan Ten tau itu.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan bahas ini"

"Ini hal yang serius, Yuta"

"Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin tapi aku rasa aku mulai menikmatinya"

"Itulah yang aku maksud. Aku memang ingin memberimu kenyamanan. Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku tidak punya jawabannya"

"Tapi kau punya kekasih"

Suara Ten setengah berbisik namun masih cukup jelas untuk terdengar oleh Yuta. Laki-laki berkebangsaan Jepang itu tidak menjawab, karena apa yang Ten katakan itu benar, itu hal yang tidak bisa dibantah. Ten menghela napas karena Ia tau Yuta tak lagi punya argumen untuk meyakinkannya.

"Maafkan aku jika hal ini menyulitkanmu"

Itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Yuta, yang sebenarnya bukan hal yang ingin di dengar Ten. Ten sendiri juga tidak tau harus bagaimana, di satu sisi Ia ingin berhenti saja karena jujur hal ini menjadi beban baginya tapi di sisi lainnya Ia tidak bisa jika Yuta pergi darinya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, tapi jujur saja jika aku memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu, aku merasa benar-benar sendiri"

Yuta tersenyum tipis lalu menciumi puncak kepala Ten, menyesap wangi _Lavender_ yang kentara disana.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, bodoh. Makanya kubilang jangan bahas ini. Kau tau kan bahkan sulit bagiku melewati satu hari tanpa melihatmu"

Ten mengendus malas lalu lagi-lagi berniat mencubit perut Yuta namun tangan Yuta lebih cepat menahannya, jadilah kedua tangan Ten berada dalam genggaman Yuta. Yuta tersenyum jahil sementara Ten memasang wajah kesal.

"Pergerakanmu mudah dibaca"

"Dasar menyebalkan. Lepaskan tanganku"

"Tidak"

"Lepas, Yuta"

"Cium dulu, baru aku lepaskan"

"Dasar mesum"

"Cium atau kau tidak akan kulepaskan"

"Kalau aku menciummu juga mana mungkin kau melepaskanku, yang ada kita akan berakhir di ranjang seperti biasa. Rencanamu sudah terbaca"

"Bagus kalau kau sudah tau"

Akhirnya Ten memilih untuk mencium Yuta dengan satu ide di kepalanya. Ia akan kabur setelah mencium Yuta jika laki-laki itu benar-benar akan membawanya ke ranjang nanti. Ten mengecup bibir Yuta sesaat lalu melepaskannya secepat mungkin.

"Sudah. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku"

"Lagi"

"Yuta, aku benar-benar butuh tidur"

Suara merengek andalah Ten keluar. Ia butuh tidur dan tega sekali Yuta menahannya untuk istirahat.

"Baiklah baiklah, sekali lagi lalu aku akan membiarkanmu tidur"

Maka tanpa berpikir lagi, Ten segera mengecup bibir Yuta. Ingat, Ten hanya akan mengecupnya. Jadi karena sekarang hal itu berubah jadi saling melumat, itu bukan atas kemauan Ten. Yuta dengan segala kejahilannyalah yang melakukannya.

Tangan Ten sekarang sudah tidak dalam genggaman laki-laki Jepang itu, karena Yuta sendiri lebih memilih mendekap pinggang ramping Ten lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Jika ada spot favorite Yuta dari tubuh Ten jawabannya adalah pinggang. Pinggang Ten itu benar-benar ramping dan itu membuat Yuta ingin terus menyentuhnya.

Yuta tidak benar-benar akan melakukan hal yang Ten sebut tadi karena sebenarnya Ia juga tidak tega jika harus melihat Ten menahan kantuk. Masih dengan kegiatan saling melumat, dengan mudahnya Ia mengangkat tubuh Ten dan membawanya ke kamar sementara tangan Ten melingkar pada lehernya agar tidak jatuh. Karena pintu kamar Ten tidak tertutup rapat, mereka dengan mudahnya masuk.

Yuta membaringkan tubuh Ten perlahan lalu tautan mereka pun terlepas. Yuta mengusak rambut Ten pelan saat bibir tipis kesukaannya itu melengkung membentuk senyum kesukaannya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan pulang ke apartemenku"

Yuta memberi kecupan ringan pada kening Ten dan berniat untuk pergi setelahnya namun tangan Ten menahannya. Yuta menoleh lagi kearah Ten.

"Bisakah kau menginap disini?"

Yuta tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian Ia berbaring disebelah Ten, menarik laki-laki bertubuh ramping itu dalam dekapannya sementara Ten sendiri tidak menolak dan lebih memilih untuk memeluk Yuta.

"Selamat tidur, Nyonya Nakamoto"

"Dalam mimpimu"

Yuta tertawa sesaat lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening Ten lagi, dan sebenarnya Ten masih cukup sadar untuk merasakan kecupan pada dahinya. Inilah alasan kenapa Ia tidak bisa melepaskan Yuta begitu saja. Laki-laki itu selalu ada untuknya, memberinya kenyamanan dan kasih sayang bahkan dalam hal-hal kecil dan tidak terduga. Ten tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tertidur. 

Epilog

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan paras _western_ yang kentara diwajahnya itu berjalan di koridor apartemen mewah, dimana modelnya tinggal. Ia kesana bukan tanpa tujuan. Siapa juga yang mau datang kesana di jam 2 pagi jika bukan tanpa tujuan. Walaupun hanya untuk mengantarkan sup dan bubur untuk modelnya, ia tidak merasa keberatan. Model kesayangannya itu sudah seperti adiknya jadi hal seperti ini tentu akan ia lakukan.

Ia mendapat pesan dari Yuta satu jam yang lalu kalau model kesayangannya itu dalam kondisi yang tidak begitu baik, dan Yuta memintanya membawakan makanan rumah untuk Ten. Tangannya menekan _password_ kamar itu kemudian masuk. Apartemen yang terbilang luas itu terlihat sepi. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan mendapati ponsel Yuta disana.

"Kemana anak itu"

Kemudian kaki panjangnya melangkah ke arah kamar Ten lalu membukanya perlahan. Ia melihat Ten dan Yuta disana sudah tertidur. Mungkin Ia terlalu lama hingga keduanya memilih untuk tidur, itu pikirnya. Ia diam-diam tersenyum melihat Ten dalam dekapan Yuta. Perlahan Ia menutup pintu kamar itu lalu berjalan ke arah sofa untuk beristirahat. Ia bersandar pada sofa lalu tangannya merogoh ponsel dalam saku mantelnya.

Perlahan tangannya mencari kontak seseorang yang saat ini ada dalam pikirannya. Entah mengapa setelah melihat Ten dan Yuta, Ia jadi merindukan sosok itu. Setelah berhasil menemukan kontaknya, Ia segera membuat panggilan, berharap orang itu belum tidur dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo"

 _"Ya? Ada apa, John?"_

Suara itu, suara yang benar-benar Ia rindukan. Sudah hampir 3 bulan mereka tidak bertemu karena Ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sementara orang itu sedang melanjutkan studinya di Jerman.

"Aku merindukanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
